The present invention relates to a mounting frame for attachment to a tool such as a clamshell, bucket, grapple, or power unit support for an auger, hydraulic hammer, or compactor, that will permit quick attachment to a bracket on an arm or boom, such as a backhoe or excavator arm.
With the advance of reliable, positive locking quick attachment brackets, it has become desirable to use a quick attachment arrangement for interchanging buckets, power earth augers, compactors, clam shells, grapples, breakers and other implements as well.
Efforts have been made to provide couplings that can automatically connect tools to an articulated arm of an excavator, backhoe or the like, but most of these require operator action, as well as lacking reliability. Many of the present quick attachment brackets are complicated and time consuming in operation, requiring mechanically removing pins for connection as well as disconnection. One of the prior art couplings is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,254.
A readily used frame that will easily adapt for use on a wide variety of attachments is desired.